totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Trick
Trick is labeled as The Skater Dude in Total Drama Revolution. He was on the Epic Platypi team. He returned for Total Drama: Superstar Showdown, and was placed on the Swagged Out Citrus Fruits. Biography Patrick was once a very nice young boy who always abided by the rules. He disliked anything that could hurt him in any way. Although, this all changed when he got his first skateboard for his seventh birthday. At first, he was horrible. He broke his arm twice in a year, thanks to his skateboard. Eventually, he got much better at skate tricks, thanks to his friends, and the fact that he practiced twice a day every day, once before school and once after school. Patrick then decided that he was sick of people associating his name with a silly character on a children's TV show, so he decided to start going by Trick, in correspondence with his love of skateboarding tricks. Many people thought that was pretty funny and cool, so it was a change for the better. Trick is fairly popular at his school, because many people think it's very cool for someone to do a 360 degree flip on a skateboard. Trick is also apparently handsome, and has had a number of girlfriends, all of which had wanted to be like him, but whenever they tried to get on a skateboard, they ended up in the emergency room in the hospital. Trick joined Total Drama for a wild experience, and to meet girls. He brought his skateboard, Irving, along as well. After Total Drama Revolution After Total Drama Revolution, Trick decided to go back home and focus a little more on skating. He got a haircut so he wouldn't be viewed as a "pretty-boy" that much anymore, and he decided to stay with Cammy. Trick has been going to Cammy's house, and hanging out with her. He also got an account on the Total Drama School Fan Story Wiki (Sk8r1996) and has been chilling on there too. Trick has made amends with Antoine, and the two sometimes hang out together. He has also placed a restraining order on Toad. All in all, Trick is mostly the same, and he is enthusiastic to compete again. Trick was picked to return for the fifth season because he was an underrated character and the producers felt like he needed more spotlight. He happily accepted. Audition Tape Trick is outside in a skating park, listening to his uPod. He turns it off and winks. He then does a skating flip on one of the structures. A girl comes up to him. "THAT WAS HOT." "Er, thanks?" says Trick. "Help me." he mouths. Trivia *In both seasons Trick competed in, he was eliminated in the 9th chapter. *Trick originally got way farther in Revolution, getting 7th place. Then I realized I hated writing for him, so I switched him to 13th place, but Sprinklemist's Evan also got 13th place in his story. I thought that them looking and acting similar was weird enough, so I moved him up a place. **He was also meant to get very far in Superstar Showdown, because I wanted to give him a redemption arc, being a previously disliked character. I realized that he really wasn't likable enough, though, and found many other, better characters to give redemption plots to. *In the beta version of Total Drama Revolution, Trick had a similar personality but was much more likable, and also had brown hair and red/gray-striped clothing. He got around 7th place. Gallery Trick.PNG|Trick's original image. TrimmyFinal.png|Trick x Cammy fanart made by Reddy! Chapter 8.PNG|Kavren, Trick, and Toad staring at Chelsey's breasts. Category:Total Drama Revolution Category:Toad's Awesome Stories 'n' Stuff Category:Epic Platypi